A Champion's Heart
by Red-eyes Emperor Dragon
Summary: Several oneshots on RedxCynthia/ChampionHeartShipping.
1. Love Me For Me

**Title: Love Me For Me.  
**

**Summary: After a long day at the league, all Cynthia wanted to do was go home to her husband and relax, but she finds out something from him that pushes her to her limits.  
**

**Genre 1:Romance **

**Genre 2: Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Sometimes she really hated her position as Champion of Sinnoh. She couldn't count how many times a man said that he loved her because of her title. It got worse after she got married. The media had the nerve to claim that the only reason she married Red was for publicity of getting married, and some of her male fans said things such as, "he's just looking for a way back into the spotlight after becoming a has-been." None of it was true. She didn't see him as 'Red, the Ex-Kanto champion', and he didn't see her as 'Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh,' they just saw each other for what they were, a person.

She sighed as she opened the door to the master bedroom, to see Red waiting on their bed, "It is nearly midnight, why are you still awake?"

"I tried going to sleep but I woke up when I rolled over," Red said as she sat down beside him.

"Why did you wake up?" Cynthia asked laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I guess I'm so used to rolling over and holding you, that when your not here I can't sleep. I watched your match on TV...most of it...did you win?" Red asked jokingly.

"Yes, I won. Ugh, I don't understand why after every match I have to meet several of my fans. I mean, yes, I like it when someone tells me that I'm their inspiration, it's heartwarming, but there is always someone who is trying to ruin our marriage..."

"Let me guess, there was a bodybuilder who promised you a better life than this 'puny mountain dweller,' or someone saying something along the lines of him giving you the best night of your life?" Red asked.

"Yes, and oddly enough some guy wants to have my baby...if I understood that correctly, then ouch," Cynthia said, and Red shuddered, "Anyway, what did you do today?"

"We were running low on stuff, so I went shopping. Your fanboys can be mean."

"Why, what happen?" Cynthia asked worryingly.

"When I went to the cashier to buy the stuff, he basically called the manager because I was 'stealing'" Red said a little annoyed.

"How do you know he was a fanboy? No offense hon, but you do look a little suspicious," Cynthia stated.

"Why would I go to buy the stuff if I was stealing it?Anyway, when the manager got there he asked why the cashier thought I was stealing, the cashier leaned really close and whispered something into his ear. Next thing I know, I'm in a Machamp's headlock while they were waiting for an officer to arrive. When she asked was there proof the manager whispered into her ear, she facepalmed, and told them to get over the fact that we are married," Red sighed reaching an end of the story.

"That's it! I'm resigning in the morning!" Cynthia said, throwing her arms into the air in frustration.

"Don't, you love being the champion," Red said hugging her and stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I love you more. If giving up my title will stop these people from harassing our relationship, and you, then I'll do so gladly. I can't take this anymore though, first they say we get married for publicity, then it's you wanting the spotlight, if it not one thing it is another, and now...I'm afraid that someone will take it to far," Cynthia said burying her face into Red's shoulder, "I don't want to lose you over a damn title!"

"You won't," Red said kissing her forehead, "Cynthia, I want you to be happy, and I know that you'll be unhappy giving up the title."

"Red, if I hold a press conference about it, will it stop?" Cynthia said looking up into her husband's eyes. Her heart sank when he shook his head, "Then there is no way I can be happy about being champion. I'll be much happier if you held me in your arms, hearing you tell me that you love me, or me being able to look into your beautiful crimson eyes than having to look at your grave," tears began to run down her face.

"Cynthia, please don't cry. Yes, the press conference probably won't stop this crap, but it is worth a shot. If you do intend to give up the title, I'll stand by your decision a hundred percent."

"Thank you Red," She said wiping away her tears, "I'll hold the conference as soon as I can, and if this keeps up, I'll resign. I want to go somewhere else though...somewhere we're not going to be harassed by morons."

"That would be nice...Cynthia, I love you with all my heart," Red said as he held her tight.

She smiled and hugged him back. Unlike the majority who said it for nothing more than the title, she knew he truly loved her for her, and she truly loved him for him, "I love you with all my heart, too."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed** **reading this. It is the first fic where the most important thing about it was the pairing(which is a little awkward for me to write by itself at the moment), so if it was bad I'm sorry. Also before anyone asks, I didn't come up with the name of the pairing. While I'm thinking about it, I didn't go into detail on descriptions because I didn't think of it until now and it feels like I would just be forcing the descriptions in if I put them in now, and besides you probably know how the characters look. I'll update when another idea for a oneshot hits me. See you then.  
**


	2. Confession

**I want to respond to a few reviews. I would summarize the review but I don't want to drive the word count up because of Author notes:  
**

**linkkirby8692: At the moment I can't do a oneshot based on the manga because I began reading it a short while ago, but eventually I would like to write one.  
**

**Melkor44: Yeah, I feel that he retired shortly before he climbed Mt. Silver.  
**

**Serenity and Choas: I have to be honest with you, due to my inexperience in writing the romance genre I was expecting more reviews to be like this. Any tips on how to keep future installments/works in general from being bland would be great.  
**

**adamxero: In the last oneshot the ones who said that are male fans who wants to break them up so they can have a shot at Cynthia, so they would talk crap about Red.  
**

**To those who said good story/chapter or to continue: Thank you for your support.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.  
**

* * *

Red looked up from his plate at Cynthia, who was sitting across from him, "What did you say?"

"This will be my last trip up Mt. Silver for at least a year or two," She said, sorrow in her tone. Red heart sank, had it been a few months ago then it would have been different. It had been a year since she had began climbing up the mountain once a month to train for about a week, he saw her as a good friend around the second month. Then around the ninth month he started to feel something else towards her, but he didn't know what it was. Then after her last decent down, he felt lonely without her there. It baffled him how in the ten years he been up on the mountain with little to no contact from humans could he feel lonely now.

"I see,"Red said quietly.

"It's not like I won't come back!" She said defensively.

_'Blue and Leaf said the same damn thing. I haven't seen either in several years!' _"I know you will," Red responded.

"You know I'm champion of Sinnoh, and as champion I can't climb mountains every month..." She trailed off.

"Of course you can't," Red said smiling while he stood up and left, "It is getting late, you're leaving in the morning so don't stay up for long."

Cynthia looked over her shoulder at the tunnel he went in and muttered, "Why are you so dense?"

Red sat on his cot thinking about the news of Cynthia not coming back for a while. He went through multiple reasons why it bothered him so much, until it hit him, _'Do I love her? No, that can't be it...yes she attractive and she has a wonderful personality, but I'm sure that there is another reason. Besides, if I did love her how do I know if it was legitimate feelings, or the fact that she the only one to climb this damn mountain in two or three years. Not to mention she could be seeing someone and she hasn't told me,' _he looked when Cynthia came in.

"Red, can we talk?" She asked sitting beside him.

"Okay."

"You seemed upset earlier, so I thought of a way where we can see each other sooner without the waiting or the distance."

"Really?" Red asked.

"Yes. You live with me in Sinnoh!" Cynthia said with excitement.

"Um... wouldn't your boyfriend or husband be bothered by me moving in?" Red asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, right...I didn't tell you, I've given up on dating a while back," Cynthia said turning away.

"Why? Your a beautiful twenty-three year old woman who could more than likely have anyone you wanted," Red said.

"Yes, but the thing is, when I became a champion I quickly learned that the fans of champions are worse than celebrities, and they only care about titles. Not to mention that most men my age want to sow wild oats or whatever, and could care less about what I want," Cynthia sorrowfully stated, she then looked back at Red and smiled at him, "There are a few exceptions that I would date, though."

Red looked at her in confusion, "Like who?"

"Well one comes to mind...but he is too dense to realize all the signals I've given him," Cynthia said irritated, "I mean seriously, how isn't asking him to live with me not a signal."

Red eyes widen, "You don't mean..." he stopped as Cynthia nodded, "Listen Cynthia, I can't give you a fair answer because your the only person to climb Mt. Silver in several years. But then again, when you left last time I felt lonely for the first time I can remember, so I guess-" Red was stopped by Cynthia who pulled him into a passionate kiss.

She withdrew and looked at him, "Anything?"

"It felt right...I do care for you a great deal and I may not know the cause of it but I want to spend the-" Cynthia covered Red's mouth before he could go on.

"I know where you are headed with that, and it is to soon."

"Not to soon to move in together, though?" Red asked as she removed her hand from his mouth.

"That's different! You live on the most dangerous mountain in the several regions surrounding it. In order to see each other, one of us has to travel up or down this thing and come from or go to a region a good distance away from here. It is easier to move in together than continuously risk our lives too see each other once a month," Cynthia pointed out.

"Good point, I'll pack in the morning," Red said as Cynthia stood up and went to her cot, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Red," She said smiling at him before lying down. She entered the main part of the cave the next morning to find Red looking around, "What are you doing?"

"I realized that I don't own anything up here other than my pokemon worth taking, but I'm making sure," He said looking into another part of the cave.

"Oh. Do you need any help?" She asked as he came back.

"No, that pretty much does it...can I ask you something?" Red asked in a concerned tone.

"Of course. What is it?" She asked him.

"Well, I've been up here for a decade pretty much so I don't know what to expect...can you tell me?"

"Oh, nothing drastic has changed, just a few things. You'll get used to it soon enough," She said in a comforting tone.

"That's good to know. Come on, the more we prolong it, the more I might not want to go," Red said as he and Cynthia began walking towards the exit.

"Red, I know it might be scary at first, it might seem like a different world altogether. But don't forget, I'm here for you, and that I love you," She said taking his hand.

"Thank you Cynthia, I...love you, too," Red said as they exited the cave for the last time. He never regretted leaving the mountain on that day.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed reading this. **

**I don't know why but when I reread this it felt a little off. I might of tried a little too hard.****  
**

**Anyway, I've decided to write requests chapters along with my own. I'll say this now, I probably won't get to write them all for several reasons i really don't want to list at the moment, so don't take it personally if you request something and it is never done. When requesting something please stay away from the following:  
**

**1. Lemons. You want a lemon of these two, then write it yourself. I want to keep this rated t.**

**2. This one is temporary,(hopefully) but at this moment the mangaverse and animeverse. This is mostly because I'm only on the Yellow arc in the manga, and I began watching the anime last year, but I stopped somewhere in the 300s.  
**

**That is all for now, I think. See you next time.  
**


End file.
